


Mighty Man

by The_lovely_noodles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Scene, Arm Wrestling, Banter, Canon NON compliant, Coda, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, I don't hate Curtis, I was fuming over the fact that Shiro and Curtis were not developed, M/M, Meet-Cute, Season 8, Season 8 Spoilers, What could've been, You know that whole scene where Shiro basically shreds the arm wrestling tournament, and he nearly loses due to internal Gay Panic, even though it's Bull in a China Shop style bad, my hand at romance, or the Wedding thing, season 8 fix-it, then I realized I had hands and the ability to write, voltron season 8, what if one of his opponents was his future husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lovely_noodles/pseuds/The_lovely_noodles
Summary: A man sits at the opposite chair to him and Shiro blinks for a second, sitting up straight at who decided to challenge him and he says it before it leaves his mouth.“Lieutenant Williams.”  Shiro says, eyebrows raised, “What brought you?”Shiro meets a formidable opponent.





	Mighty Man

**Author's Note:**

> so Season 8, right? It was... eh. Not as good as season 7, since Season 7 started and ended pretty tightly. Now Season 8 has a lot of great ideas and that's about it. The ending got me hot, alright? 
> 
> Anyways, this was made out of frustration that the Arm wrestling match on the Clear Day episode wasn't used to formulate a meet cute with Shiro and his future Husband, Curtis. Literally, you can replace the Warden with Curtis and move a couple of lines around and you can have a fun bantery sort of thing. So that's what this is, justifying Shiro and Curtis's relationship somehow. Because I don't hate it and if you're here for fix it.... well... yea

“Oh, I don’t think you’d be able to beat any of them.”  The Alien rumbles next to him and Shiro glances over at him, slightly affronted.  

 

“Because of my arm?”  He asks, on edge and the alien shakes his head.  

 

“It’s because this is a young one’s sport, they’ve got the energy to do it.”  

 

Shiro wants to be petulant, stomp his feet, retort that he’s not old, wants to argue that he’s barely 28 yet.  Instead, he inhales and exhales-- and goes over to the center of the stage once the seat to the opponent’s chair clears.  

 

His first opponent is easy to beat, and he gets a renewed burst of energy in his chest as he burns through his first five consecutive wins.  Heart hammering in his chest with excitement, sweat dripping over his chin at the beaming stage light, his eyes focused on his latest opponent.  It’s been… a while since he’s felt this excited about something. He slams the arm of his opponent down, their face contorting into an expression of both furious defeat and disappointment and Shiro gets ready for his next opponent.  

 

A man sits at the opposite chair to him and Shiro blinks for a second, sitting up straight at who decided to challenge him and he says it before it leaves his mouth.

 

“Lieutenant Williams.”  Shiro says, his eyebrows raised, “What brought you?”  

 

Williams-- Curtis Williams, to be precise, leans forward eyes locked onto him. His arm bent and ready to challenge him, smiles mischievously at him.  

 

“Who knows?”  Curtis says, tone light and playful, “Maybe I want to give beating you a shot.”  

 

Shiro stares at him, baffled and he’s prodded by the referee to take on the challenge, impatient and tapping his foot.  

 

Hesitant, Shiro takes his hand, suddenly unsure by the smile Curtis is giving him.  Curtis is grinning at him, nonchalant and easygoing.

 

“What’s making you think you can beat me?”  Shiro asks not-impolitely, Curtis’s hand is comically small compared to his disproportionately large prosthesis.  

 

“You’re an inspiration, Captain.”  Curtis says and Shiro’s heart is beating a little too fast now at the way Curtis says his title, “I should at least try.”  

 

The referee is raising his flag and surprisingly enough, Curtis’s hand is firm and grounding, even to his prosthesis.  His expression morphs from coy politeness to set determination.

 

Shiro gulps and when the referee shouts three, he’s met with resistance.  Shiro raises his eyebrows in surprise, making a noise in his throat at the Curtis attempts to push him down.  

 

“Whoa, uh, you’re pretty-- uh, strong.”  Shiro says. At the moment they’re an almost equal match in strength.  

 

“Thank you Captain, although, I feel as if you’re going easy on me.”  Curtis says and once again he resists against Shiro’s hold, his eyes still determined.  Up close, Shiro notices how Curtis’s eyes are hazel, dark skin shiny with sweat, hair ruffled as if he’s gotten roughed around at the carnival.  

 

Shiro’s at a loss, trying to process Curtis’s words through the distracted haze of staring into his eyes and at his lips.  

 

Shiro then gives his own mischievous smile, holds Curtis’ hand tighter.  

 

“Now, Lieutenant.”  Shiro revels in surprised look in Curtis’s eyes, “While you are one of my own, you’re not an exception around here.”  

 

He gives his own resistance and Curtis’s smile grows even wider.

 

“Well sir, I figured I wasn’t an exception on the Atlas.”  Curtis says with a light laugh and there’s a slight drop in Shiro’s stomach, as if he’s said the wrong thing despite the playful rapport.

 

“Well then, I guess I'll have to change that, now do I?”  Shiro says and Curtis chuckles again, still giving resistance, at a stalemate.  

 

Curtis adjusts himself in his seat, leans forward even more.  

 

“Only if you want to, sir.”  

“Only if you’ll have me, Lieutenant.”  

 

“Curtis.”  He corrects suddenly, “Call me Curtis.”

 

Shiro meets no resistance and when he looks down at their arms, he’s won.  

 

Shiro stares at their held hands in a daze, looks back at Curtis, and Curtis's expression is fond.

Shiro feels his face suddenly grow hot in the arena.  The crowd is cheering and the referee raises his normal hand up to signify his victory.

 

“When you win, do you wanna go to the arcade after?”  Curtis asks, and Shiro notices the tinge of hope in his voice. He runs his fingers through his dark hair, looks down at him with a small smile.  

 

“I’d--I’d love to.” Shiro says and his face grows hot again.  Curtis walks off the stage and Shiro watches him go. The referee whistles next to him elbowing Shiro’s side.  Shiro glances at the referee, his face growing hot with embarrassment.

 

“Now _that’s_ a match.”

 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @Evan_Veltron on Twitter, @Veltron on Tumblr and @Lungs_N_Langst for different types of Voltron Shance and Langst Content uwu


End file.
